Play Me Our Song
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Six music drabbles because the world needs more Cargan. "Remember that I'm the godfather, Logan!" Kendall calls out.  Logan grimaces and rolls his eyes but Carlos answers, "fine! But James gets to be the godfather when it gets kids!"


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they didn't take the offer of my soul. Didn't even bat an eye when I threw in my virginity and my ideas notebook (which is as good as it's gonna get, honestly, man). I reckon Logan Mitchell costs, like, a hundred thousand souls and Logan Henderson a fucking billion.

You should know, I'm not entirely strict on following the songs here. Mostly, I just got a few lines for inspiration.

* * *

><p><strong>face down<strong>  
>the red jumpsuit apparatus<p>

Logan is going back to 2J with a couple of Fruit Smackers tucked under his arm. He hears the music even before he reaches the door. It's a dull mess of jumbled words and sounds and he cringes at the thought of entering their apartment to _that_.

'—_friend, one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble—'_

The music is coming from the room he shares with Kendall and when he yanks open the door, he finds Carlos jumping up and down on his bed and yelling at a ballpen, Kendall's iPod blasting through its speakers by Kendall's table.

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feeeeeeeeeel better nooooo-oo-oo-oow_," Carlos sings passionately, nearly completely covering the iPod's _'as she falls to the ground,'_ continuation. "_Well, I'll tell you, my friend—_"

Logan kind of gapes at the Latino spazzing on _his bed oh god his sheets_. He snaps out of it and tugs Carlos' leg down, hissing, "Carlos."

Said boy's face is suddenly turning to him with a blinding smile, previous scrunched up look relaxing in an instant. "Logie!" His eyes find the snacks Logan brought him and he lunges for it. "Oh my god, is that mine?" The question is completely useless because he's already tearing one open anyway.

Logan holds them out of reach. "Wait, Carlos," he reprimands, half because when Carlos has food in his hands, he doesn't stop shoveling them down his throat like a horrifying movie and half because he wants to know, "why are you listening to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" because Carlos isn't a big fan of hardcore songs.

"I was looking for you," he answers instantly, "and I think Kendall left his iPod on again and this was playing and oh my god, I know I don't like this kind of things but it's so fun, Logie, you can, like, listen to it over and over again and I started to sing along because I _totally got the lyrics down_ and it became even more fun and I got really into it and do you have any idea how fun it is to sing screamo, man, because it—"

"Shush." Logan knows how adrenaline can affect Carlos and he pushes his hands on top of Carlos' shoulder and pushes _down_.

Except Carlos doesn't even notice his efforts or anything and pulls on his wrist up and over his bed and the music's already saying, _'still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down,'_ to the smart boy's mortification. He doesn't know how long Carlos has been listening to it but if it's played over three times then that means this could go on for _hours_ and _hours_ and _hours_.

"_Cover up with make up in the mirror. Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_," Carlos continues invitingly and Logan shakes his head firmly. Carlos pouts but carries on, "_And then he swears he loves you!_"

The smile that appears on Logan's face is totally not his fault, okay? It came out of nowhere—and it's encouraging Carlos oh god.

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_" He sounds great as usual, even if his voice hitches up sometimes, and even though it's hard smiling that big while singing, Carlos manages to give Logan and the music his megawatt smile. "_Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's going to end. As your lies crumble down; a new life she has fooouuund!_"

Logan laughs at Carlos and shakes his head. "_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_," he concedes, his voice a lot less loud but no less enthusiastic.

Carlos throws his head back in victory and Logan doesn't even bother putting up a fight when Carlos forces him to jump on the mattress.

'_One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It's coming round again!_'

* * *

><p><strong>pocket full of sunshine<strong>  
>natasha bedingfield<p>

"Logan!"

"_Oh my god!_"

Logan would've fallen down if he wasn't used to Carlos' spontaneous attacks. He also had the umbrella of one of Palmwood's swimming pool tables to thank for.

"Carlos, let me go," he tells his friend off.

Carlos only shakes his head brightly, Logan feeling it more than anything, while he tightens the arms around Logan's neck and the legs around Logan's waist.

"_Carlos_," Logan hisses, because it was all fun and games, great, unless it comes to a point where Logan's health is in danger. Or Carlos', because Carlos knows no such thing as self-preservation. Logan worries about him sometimes (or a lot) and sometimes it's like the only way to keep him out of harm's way is a bare room and corn dogs to amuse him (except even that can be a domestic hazard). He tugs on the limbs wrapped around him.

Carlos, at the least, loosens them. He does tighten the grip, though, for a second, as if trying to remind Logan something. "Come on, cowboy, giddy up! Giddy up!"

He's flapping his thighs repeatedly, hitting Logan's sides, and forces a laugh out of Logan. Logan grips them obligingly. "I think that's wrong, Carlitos," he informs him, a bright, bright smile already over his face.

He feels Carlos shift over his shoulder and Carlos tilts his head to him. "Whatever." He rolls his eyes before suddenly thrusting his arm up. "Onward, my good man!" he exclaims, pointing to the direction of the pool. "We are needed!"

Logan's chortle is loud and bright and has him throwing his head back. "Of course, dear sir."

That's how the other Palmwoods residents find them running around their pool, Logan going in laps with Carlos on his back encouraging him to go faster, both of them laughing freely.

* * *

><p><strong>it girl<strong>  
>jason derulo<p>

"_Let me play it loud. Let me play it loud like,"_ Carlos sings, his iPod volumed low, _"whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa. Let me play it loud."_

He's dancing in front of the sink of their bathroom. _"You can't help but turn them heads, knockin' 'em dead, dropping like flies around ya,"_ he continues as he dries his hands and leaves the room. His eyes are closed and he shimmies his hips almost unbelievably smoothly. _"They don't get another chance cause you're _love drunk_! Like a tv show reruns, every chance I get Imma turn you on. You could be my it girl!"_

The hall becomes his dance floor, fingers pressing hard on one of his earphones like a dj even if the song still isn't any louder. He's jumping around and dancing around like no one's there to see him until he reaches the part, _"let me play it loud. Let me play it loud like whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa."_

Except he doesn't sing the whoa part because he's cut off by whistling.

"_Let me play it loud. Let me play it loud like,"_ Logan supplies before whistling the next part once again. _"Let me play it loud."_

"Oh my god, Logan!" Carlos calls excitedly, "whistle me something!" as if he doesn't already know his smart friend can whistle, his answer every time (honestly) he hears Logan. He's already completely forgotten the song, his earphones still continuing it.

Logan only rolls his eyes for a short time and thinks briefly for something to impress Carlos. It wasn't always like that but he quickly realized how gratifying it is to see the quiet awe take over Carlos' face. He smiles and starts a tune he's sure he's never whistled to Carlos.

Carlos doesn't disappoint. He's immediately filled with wonder and jumps on his heels. _Like a little puppy_, Logan's eyes twinkle.

"What's that?" Carlos asks expectantly.

Logan quirks an eyebrow at thin air. "Young Folks," he informs him, "by Peter Bjorn and John."

Carlos stares blankly at him, a smile still plastered on his face.

Logan chuckles for a while and whistles a new song.

Carlos immediately brightens and cries, "oh, oh, oh! I know that song!" He claps like a seal before starting, _"oh, this has gotta be the good life. This has gotta be the good life. This could be a really good life, good life."_

"I don't think that's what's after the whistling, Carlos."

Carlos pouts. "Well, what is it, then?"

"Uhmm," Logan thinks for a moment. _"To my friends in New York, I say hello. My friends in LA, they don't know where I've been for the past few years or so, Paris to China to Colorado."_

"Okay, okay, fine," Carlos concedes. Logan smiles smugly and they just stand there for a moment. Logan's eyes flicker to the living room and he remembers what he's supposed to do. He goes to the couch, knowing that Carlos will always follow. He does and he doesn't even hesitate before snuggling up to Logan's side.

Logan laughs softly and wraps an arm around Carlos.

"Hey," the Latino suddenly says, "can you whistle again? I'll definitely get it right."

Logan obliges.

Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<br>We are God of stories, but please tell me  
>What there is to complain about?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>worldwide<strong>  
>big time rush<p>

Carlos' phone starts ringing from his room.

"Urk!" he says, and his car takes a nasty turn to the sea and sink.

"That's, what, the fourth time I win? Out of what? Five?" Luis quips, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Luis," Carlos retorts sullenly, "your head's starting to become too big for the room." He only starts to go to his room to get his room to check his phone, really, not because Luis is the biggest conceited winner when he beats his older brother at something. Carlos isn't a sore loser or anything. Honest.

"Running away from losing?" Luis shouts at him.

"Just giving you time to prepare your tears when I _beat your ass_ later!" He responds.

"Language! I'm gonna tell mom if you don't stop!" he scolds Carlos.

"Whatever!"

Carlos reaches his phone just as soon as it starts ringing again. He sees the name _Logan_ flash on the screen and his eyebrows shoot up. Logan's away to visit his relatives in Texas and it's been four days since he left. His friend will be coming back in more or less a week.

"Hey, Logester!" he greets brightly.

He can imagine the warm grin on the brunette's face. He thinks of him in full cowboy attire: hat, vest, boots and even a holster on. He doesn't care if Logan says they don't really wear that kind of thing there in Texas. Carlos is almost convinced that he's lying to him because he's ashamed. Doesn't he know that cowboys are totally awesome?

"_Carlos_?"

Carlos blinks. "Oh. Uhm. Hi!" Carlos shuffles a bit. "Uhm, what?"

"_Carlos,"_ Logan says, and there's that image of Logan's warm smile again. _"Stop thinking about me in cowboy get-up."_

Carlos jumps and looks around, as if Logan's in front of him and looking at him scrutinizingly. "What? I'm not—Psh, no. I mean, I'm totally—haha. Yeah, no—That doesn't make—That's stupid—totally, I mean—What are—What gave you _that idea_?" Sometimes it still freaks him out how Logan can easily tell what he's doing. It's because he's predictable, is what Logan says, but he's sure it's only because Logan's _just that smart_.

"So, uhmm, do you need to tell me something?" Carlos asks to get Logan's attention away from his previous sputtering. He sits down on his bed.

"_Well,"_ Logan says slowly. He's silent after that.

Carlos waits, but it seems that Logan isn't going to say anything for a while. He looks at his phone and sees that Logan's still on the phone and that, yes, his signal is still amazing. "Logan?" he asks.

"_It's just. Nothing."_ Logan responds. _"I guess I just wanted to call you."_

Carlos' eyebrows quirk up again. He's known Logan for a while (three years) and Logan's never been the one to get out of his way to socialize. It warms him to think that Logan's doing this freely. "Really?"

"_Uhm. Really."_

Carlos smiles at nothing. "So," he starts. He pushes himself further into the bed and grabs a blanket to wrap himself in. He snuggles into it. "Hi."

Carlos imagines Logan sitting beside him, their shoulders against each other. _"Hey, Carlos."_

* * *

><p><strong>when we say<strong>  
>aj rafael<p>

"So, like, you're completely sure about this?" Kendall asks.

Logan looks at him wonderingly before nodding. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Kendall."

"Just _pretty sure_?"

Logan sighs half-exasperatedly and half-amusedly, "I'm _entirely, a hundred percent sure_."

Kendall squints his eyes suspiciously and Logan meets his gaze dead-on. His blonde friend can be all kinds of ridiculous but at least it's because _he just cares, okay, Logie? Stop being so bristly_. Kendall seems to finally find whatever it was he was trying to look for and grins big at him.

"Just wanted you to be certain, bro. I mean, this is your _first baby_ and this is a big responsibility—not that I'm saying you're not responsible! Because you're tons responsible. This is just something really big, especially with your relationship with Carlos."

"_Kendall_," he hisses, "we're getting a _dog_, not a child." Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

"Your first dog!" Kendall waves his arms around in emphasis. Kendall's face scrunches up as if trying to collect his thoughts and then he carries on, "this is the first thing the both of you are going to take care of. Feeding, bringing to the doctor, giving baths to, giving your _love_ to. Just the two of you."

And, okay, that does sound like taking care of a child. Logan can see where Kendall is coming from and he can see where his fears lie. That's why his grin turns soft and he places a hand on their leader's arm. "Yeah, okay, I get that. But, Kendall, I do know what I'm doing. I know that Carlos may not be the best master at times but that's why I'm here, right? He effortlessly makes me happy and I want something with him that's just for _the two of us_. I want _this_ for us."

That's only when Kendall's smile becomes completely happy and they don't have to say anything else, they understand everything that they don't say. Sometimes Logan's really happy that it's Kendall he's absolutely closest to in their quartet. Kendall takes care of him.

"There's your husband, Logie," he suddenly says.

Logan blushes mildly and turns to see Carlos bouncing excitedly to the pair.

"LoganLoganLogan! I'm ready. Let's go, let's go!" He grabs the smart boy's wrist and pulls.

Logan laughs and stumbles along. "Wait, Carlitos. I still need my wallet and cellphone," he tries to tell Carlos, and laughs again when the boy makes a disgruntled noise. "They're not going to go away, Carlos. I'll just grab my stuff from the counter." He gives the boy a quick peck on the cheek and Carlos immediately beams back at him.

He has a fond smile on (he doesn't realize he's had it on since he gave his little speech to Kendall) when he finally pockets his things and he purposely slows Carlos going out of LJ.

"Remember that I'm the godfather, Logan!" Kendall calls out.

Logan grimaces and rolls his eyes but Carlos answers, "fine! But James gets to be the godfather when it gets kids!"

Logan bites back a smile. Really, really ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>whiskey lullaby<strong>  
>brad praisley and alison krauss<p>

**Hey Logie :D**

Logan blinks and looks at Carlos. Carlos is on the couch of LJ. He has the tv on, some movie Logan's sure he knows if he pays more attention to it, but it's on mute and the Latino's staring back at him expectantly. Logan on the dining table, eating lunch late because he went out to buy a couple of pens for himself (which also means his friends, because his friends have a tendency to steal his pens). He looks back at the part of a notebook page in his hand.

"What?" Logan finally asks.

"Sshh!" Carlos quickly reprimands, gesturing wildly.

Logan throws him a questioning glance and Carlos exaggeratedly points at the paper.

Logan sighs and looks into the plastic beside him to get a pen. _Uhm_, he writes. He pauses before shaking his head. _Hi?_

Carlos catches the note perfectly and scribbles quickly, throwing it to him. **How u doooooiiiiin?**

Logan looks back at Carlos before turning to his half-eaten meal. He looks all over the note as if it has the answer as to why they're doing this. _Because it's Carlos_, he suddenly remembers, and he chuckles softly while writing down, _I'm fine._

**Well that's good to know**

_Yeah._

**So**

_So?_

**I love you Logie :)**

Logan stops at that. He stares at the crayon markings Carlos left, afraid of looking at the person writing it. He stares long and hard.

_I love you too, Carlitos._

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm too lazy to write more 8D<p>

Uhmm. The world needs more Cargan. Or, at least, my life does. So. More Cargan. Yay!

I tried writing cutesy fluff but I'm not sure I quite got it right. And most of these things are kind of half-assed, so. Yeah. Sorry?


End file.
